Na tempestade os sentimentos retornam
by Mandy Wolf
Summary: [One shot]Kai reencontra o amor de sua vida, mas sua saudade e paixão deixamno louco, e ela ainda é teimosa, meu Deus isso ta divertido XD KaixOCManamidescrição dela no inicio da fic


Na tempestade, os sentimentos retornam.

N/A: Para iniciar! Beyblade não me pertence! Somente a Manami XD, criação propria, vocÊs as veram em varias fics minha como namorada do Kai, ou só amiga XD, eu adoro elaXD,

OBS: Fisico de manami!

Uma garota que fica nos ombros de Kai, cabelos pretos até o quadril, olhos verdes, usa roupa colegial(igual a da Kagome, mas troca-se o verde por preto'), meia 3/4 preta

Legenda:

Fulano - fala

Fulano - _pensamento_

* * *

Era tarde e a G-revoluções estava totalmente exausta, passaram o dia inteiro treinando os novos beylutadores, todos estavam indo para casa de Tyson para converçar m pouco, já que não tiveram chance durante o dia. Mas quando estavam passando a ponte, viram uma garota treinado sem parar.  
Ray – Nossa ela não para

Max – é mesmo, de manhã quando eu estava indo para a ALB ela já estava treinando.

Tyson – o que?

Daichi – é só uma amadora

Eles ficaram ali observando a garota treinar.

Kenny – gente acho que ela não é uma simples amadora, o poder que a beyblade dela tem é incrível.

Tyson – Kenny seu laptop deve ta estragado... O que?

Tyson olha rapidamente para o que havia acontecido no local onde a garota treinava.

Ray – o que foi isso?

Max – Cara ela desintegrou aquela pedra.

Daichi – nossa para uma garota ela é muito boa.

Hilary – ela é muito boa mesmo.

Kai – mas ela parece que não se agüenta mais.

Ray – é mesmo.

Garota – eu... não ...posso... DESISTIR!

Ray – cara ela é persistente de mais.

Garota – Black Dranzer! Chamas das Trevas!

Kai, Ray, Max e Tyson – O que? Black Dranzer?

Tyson – Mas como?

Kai – é impossível, ela estava com o Bóris!

Ray – será que ela é outra que trabalha pra ele?

Max – acho que não.

Garota – ai mais que droga! Por que?... Por que eu não estou conseguindo controla-la? Vou tentar de novo! LET IT RIP!

Ray – daqui a pouco ela vai desmaiar, ela não para nem pra descansar, e mal se agüenta em pé.

Kai – será que é ela?sussurrando

Tyson – o que foi Kai?

Kai – _impossível ser ela_

Tyson – Kai eu to falando com você!

Kai – o que foi Tyson?

Tyson – finalmente! O que você tinha dito?

Kai – nada que te tenha haver com você.

Max – hehe é sempre a mesma coisa.

Ray – Kenny o que você esta analisando?

Kenny – a Beyblade dela é obvio, nossa ela tem muito poder, com certeza é a Black Dranzer mesmo.

Ray – Ai Kai por que vocÊ ta tão serio?

Tyson – ele sempre é assim Ray.

Max – pra ser sincero ele ta mais serio que o normal.

Daichi – hm ele ta de olho na garota ¬u¬

Tyson – boa dedução Daichi ¬u¬

Max – acho que o Kai não é muito disso

Ray – mas que ela é bonita é

Max – é mesmo.

Tyson – ai não acredito que vocês tão babando ¬¬'

Max – qual é Tyson olha bem!

Tyson – hehehe... É vocês tem razão ela é muito bonita.

Hilary – Ai homens uu'

Daichi – acho que a boca de motor ta com ciúmes ¬u¬

Hilary – retira isso Daichi!

Daichi – admita ela é mais bonita que você, e você ta ficando com ciúmes.

Hilary – você nem viram o rosto dela direito, só vêem o corpo.

Tyson – se você colocasse uma roupa como a dela talvez pudéssemos pensar no seu caso, mas como não esta usando, é melhor ficar quietinha.

Hilary – ai vocês vão...

Ray – Ta Hilary a gente queria só mexer com você, ainda mais que é mais de se preocupar com ela do que ficar babando. Ela ta toda machucada,e fraca de tanto treinar e não desiste, ela vai passar mal a qualquer instante.

A garota se virou acompanhando com os olhos sua beyblade.

Kai – o que? Manami.

Todos olharam para Kai, ele conhecia a garota.

Tyson – você conhece ela Kai?

Mas Kai não respondia, estava em choque de vela.

Ray – Ai Kai, você ta bem?

Kai -...

Max – cara eu nunca vi o Kai assim.

Hilary – gente ela não ta nada bem! Olha la!

Quando Kai voltou a si vi a Manami ajoelhada, sem fôlego. Ele pula da ponde e vai até a ela.

Kai – Você esta bem?

Manami – estou sim.

Quando ela levanta a Cabeça para ver quem estava ao seu lado leva um surto.

Manami – Ka- Kai!

Kai – Eu sabia que era você.

Manami – o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Kai - fazendo você parar com esse treinamento suicida!

Manami – Muito engraçado, agora pode me dizer o que faz aqui?

Kai – eu deveria fazer essa pergunta, afina eu moro aqui! E você que eu saiba estava na Europa com seu avô!

Manami – já faz um bom tempo que viemos para cá, meu avô é sócio do Sr. Dinkenson.

...- Manami! Você esta bem?

Manami – estou sim vovô.

Kai – Sr Akino?

Sr.Akino – Kai? O que faz aqui?

Kai – impedindo a Manami de cometer suicídio.

Sr. Akino – Manami por que você não para de treinar um pouco?

Manami – Eu não posso! A Black Dranzer, não responde mais.

Kai – Black Dranzer?

Sr.Akino – isso a Black Dranzer escolheu seu lutador.

Kai – entendo. Mas é melhor leva-la para casa, ela tem que descansar.

Sr. Akino – Continua o mesmo em espírito Kai, mas você cresceu muito mesmo.

Kai – Hum.

Manami – o vovô tem razão

Kai – digo o mesmo de você Manami.vermelhinho

Tyson – ai Kai! Ta tudo bem com ela?

Manami – é melhor nós irmos indo, foi muito bom te ver Kai.

Kai – claro

Kai ajuda Manami a se levantar.

Tyson – ai você esta bem?

Manami – estou sim, obrigada por se preocuparem, mas eu estou ótima.

Ray – você tem que tomar mais cuidado, não pode se esforçar tanto.

Manami – claro, muito obrigada.

Sr. Akino – Vamos Manami!

Manami – Ta vovô! Mais uma vez obrigada, e Kai! Espero te ver de novo, ok?

Kai -...

Manami sai correndo e vai ao encontro de seu avô.

Tyson – "espero te ver de novo"? Então vai nos dizer o que isso significa? ¬u¬

Kai – cala boca Tyson!

Daichi – se deu mal o beção!

Ray – nossa ela ainda tinha força pra correr, certamente, ela não é fraca.

Hilary – ai ela é incrível! Sou fã dela agora!

Todos – Hilary você piro?

Hilary – não!

Tyson – ai Kai! Aonde você vai?

Kai – embora.

Max – Nossa, aquela garota mexeu mesmo com o Kai.

Ray – Não sei por que, mas parece que eles se conhecem muito mais do que parece.

Kenny – só de ela ter a Black Dranzer, já prova isso.

Tyson – é mesmo. E o jeito que ele reagiu quando ela caiu.

Daichi – Quem sabe nós não vamos para casa? Minha barriga já ta doendo!

Tyson – Boa idéia, a minha também não agüenta mais!

* * *

No dia seguinte estava chovendo, mas eles mesmo assim foram treinar os novatos na ALB.

Ray – O Kai ainda não chegou, que estranho.

Max – é mesmo, ele nunca se atrasa, até o Tyson já chegou.

Kai – Por que não se preocupam mais com vocês do que com os outros?

Tyson – Kai! Pensamos que você não viria hoje!

Hilary – Tyson ele não é como você que por causa de uma chuvinha decide nem sequer sair da cama.

Tyson – retira isso, Hilary!

Kai ignora os dois e vai ajudar um garoto que nunca consegui jogar a beyblade dentro da cuia.

Ray – Nossa o Kai ta mais estranho do que o normal.

Max – é mesmo. E com certeza é preocupante.

Tyson – acho que aquela mexeu demais com ele.

Ray – ai Tyson sem brincadeiras, ele ta muito estranho.

Kenny - é o que eu tenho que dizer, ele ta muito mais frio que o normal.

Hilary – mas nós não podemos fazer nada, por isso voltem ao trabalho e deixem ele em paz.

Daichi – alguém ta com ciúme?

Tyson – A Hilary? Eu acho que não, até pq ela odeia o jeito do Kai.

Ray – é Daichi, dessa vez você danço.

Daichi – só dessa vez

A chuva aumenta la fora, já havia virado uma tempestade.

Tyson – cara imagina só se aquela garota decidisse ir treinar hoje?

Ray – fica quieto Tyson!

Max – Tarde de mais.

Kai os observava. Ele sabia que Manami seria bem capaz de fazer isso, ela queria de qualquer forma voltar a controlar a Black Dranzer. Os garotos só viram a porta se fechando.

Ray – Tyson por que você tinha que abrir a boca?

Tyson – foi mal, eu não imaginei que ele iria levar tão a serio.

Max – ele conhece ela, e certamente ela deve ser capaz de ir treinar mesmo com um tempo desses, para ele sair desse jeito.

Ray – ele se preocupa mesmo com ela.

Hilary – certamente ela deve ser uma das antigas namoradas dele.

Ray – eu acho que não Hilary, pro jeito como ela e o avô dela ficaram surpresos em ver ele, certamente deve fazer muito tempo, um tempo que eu poderia quase afirmar que eles eram bem pequenos ainda.

Max – eu concordo com o Ray.

Tyson – Cara ela deve ter sido alguém muito importante pra ele, por que depois de tanto tempo continuar com tamanha preocupação.

Daichi – ai o beção, por que você não fala algo menos obvio?

Tyson – ahh Daichi! Retira isso!

na rua

Kai se dirigia a ponte, onde eles haviam visto ela treinando no dia anterior, mas a chuva era tão forte que não consegui ver direito. Mas quando se aproximou da ponte, ele ouviu o som de uma beyblade.

Kai – _Manami_

Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Então correu para ver, ela lutava contra o vento para se manter de pé.

Manami – só mais um pouco! Vamos você consegue! Black Dranzer!

A enorme Fênix finalmente apareceu em meio às chamas negras. Kai observou a enorme fênix a sua frente, ele se lembrava dela perfeitamente. Mas jamais imaginara que voltaria a vela. Quando voltou a olhar para Manami ela estava caindo.

Kai – Manami!

Ele correu e consegui segura-la antes que alcançasse o chão.

Kai – Manami! Você esta bem?

Manami – Kai! Finalmente ela voltou não é mesmo?

Kai – É sim. Agora você precisa se secar e descansar. Ã? Adormeceu.

Kai a pegou nos braços e a levou para seu apartamento¹, durante o caminho ele a manteve aquecida contra seu corpo.

Quando chegaram ele a deitou na cama, pegou uma toalha e começou a secar seu corpo. Seu corpo era perfeito, ele sem hesitar tirou a blusa dela. Não se preocupava se ela ficaria brava, ele apenas queria que ela ficasse bem. Então lhe tirou a saia e a meia que vinha até seu joelho. Vestiu-lhe uma de suas camisetas e cobriu-a com o cobertor. Ela ardia em febre.

Kai – como você é teimosa. Eu lhe disse para descansar.

Ela vagarosamente abrindo os olhos.

Manami – Kai!

Kai – tudo bem, se deite. Você esta ardendo em febre, tem que descansar. Tome, isso vai lhe esquentar.

Kai lhe entregou um chá bem quente.

Kai – É seu favorito não?

Manami – _como ele ainda lembra meu chá favorito?_

Manami – é sim, obrigada Kai.

Kai – não foi nada, agora descanse.

Kai também havia tirado a roupa molhada, e estava apenas com uma calça, sem camisa. Manami não pode deixar de perceber isso, ele era lindo, tinha o corpo perfeito. E pensar que da ultima vez que tinha visto ele assim os dois eram apenas crianças. Ela ficou ruborizada em notar que ele a observava também.

Kai – você cresceu muito mesmo. Ficou mais bela que eu imagina que ficaria.

Agora sim, ela parecia um pimentão, Kai sabia como deixa-la envergonhada. Kai se divertiu de ver a expressão dela.

Kai – não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu apenar estou sendo sincero.

Manami – Kai...

Kai – hm?

Manami – por que você foi lá hoje?

Kai – um passarinho me deu um pequeno aviso que você estaria lá.

Manami – mas por que...

Kai – você não pensou que eu deixaria você fiar doente pensou?

Manami – ã?

Kai se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Kai – jamais me perdoaria, se soubesse que você esta em um hospital.

Manami – obrigada Kai. Mas você também podia ficar com um belo resfriado sabia?

Kai – eu não me importo. Desde que você esteja bem.

Manami – Ka...

Manami foi interrompida por Kai, ou melhor, pela boca de Kai. Ela não podia resistir, pois estava fraca, e também por que era o desejo dela. Ela não acreditava só podia estar sonhando. Eles não tinham mais noção do tempo que estavam ali. Manami recuou, e ele olhou para o belo rosto de Manami.

Kai – O que houve?

Manami – nada só que...

As lagrimas desceram por seu rosto.

Kai – hm?

Manami – eu nunca imaginei que um dia isso fosse acontecer.

Kai – então por que esta chorando?

Manami – de felicidade.

Kai – é bom ouvir isso.

E mais uma vez Kai invade a boca de Manami. Ela estava entregue a ele, e ele sabia. Kai a deitou na cama e beijou seu pescoço, ele sentiu o leve perfume dos cabelos negros de manami. Ele sabia que não podia fazer aquilo, mas seu corpo não obedecia, desceu sua mão até o quadril de Manami e levantou a sua blusa. Ela não havia reagido ao gesto, então ele continuou.

Ela não tinha como reagir, cada toque, cada movimento lhe fazia se entregar cada vez mais a ele. Ele conhecia todos os pontos fracos dela, depois e tanto convívio. Ele se levantou e tirou o cinto que prendia sua calça. Ela sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria reagir, ela havia esperado muito por isso. E ele também queria muito, mas não queria ferir Manami, ela era especial demais. Mas seu corpo não atendia nenhuma de suas ordens, ele lentamente foi tirando a calcinha dela, mas pela primeira vez ele hesitou. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, e a beijou.

Kai – tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Manami – nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida.

Ele desceu até seus seios e os acariciou.

Kai – _Como pode haver uma garota tão perfeita?_

Ele voltou a observar o rosto de Manami, e desta vez ela invadiu sua boca. Agora sim ele não podia mais se segurar, ela lhe provocara de mais, para ele voltar atrás. Ele lentamente foi penetrando Manami... Ela gemia de dor, e ele a beijava como forma de pedir seu perdão por faze-la sentir dor. Agora não havia mais voltar, eles já estavam longe demais. Com um ultimo movimento, eles chegaram ao Clímax... Os dois exaustos adormeceram. Mas ninguém saberia o que ocorreu naquele dia, o dia em que Kai depois de muito tempo teve seu amor redescoberto.

Owari

* * *

**Nhin gente, notem não, mas minhas fics não tem pé nem cabeça as vezes XD**

**a sim essa foi minha primeira fic fluffy hentai (ta meio fluffy né, pq ta quase hentai mesmo XD)**

**essa fic é mais velha que a pedra XD, tem 1 ano já XD**

**Onegai deixem Reviews!**


End file.
